Thank You Everyone! - Budokan!
by spywi
Summary: AU involving Yui


Please read the story first, the notes and thoughts are written afterwards.

Title: Thank you, everyone!

Characters: Yui, Azusa, Mugi, Ritsu, Mio, Ui

Notes: Read through everything, and the notes are at the end of the story

* * *

The crowd is cheering louder and louder as the song ends, leaving a ringing sound in the air. Hundreds of thousands of fans fill the stadium where Budokan is being held. The cheers seem endless as the band on stage breathes a big sigh after their last number.

Pausing to wipe sweat from her brow, the band's guitarist shouts into the mic: "Thank you everyone for making this possible!"

Yui Hirasawa, lead guitarist and vocalist for the band AfterSchool Tea Time, grabs the mic with both hands, which causes a little feedback, but everyone was too pumped to notice.

"Hi everyone! Before we do our last song, I just want to introduce everyone here today! On bass, we have Mio Akiyama! Say hello Mio-chan!"

"H-hello everyone!" shouts Mio into her mic. "Thank you for allowing us to perform for you today!" She then gave a deep bow, and everyone cheered loudly. An entire section of the stands was pink, symbolizing Mio's fan club, which had grown outside of their high school. Yui then commented,

"Hehe, Mio-chan is awesome, I remember one time…"

A loud drumbeat echoed from behind Yui. Sensing that she was about to go off topic again, Ritsu, the band's drummer, shouted,

"Get on with the program Miss Hirasawa!"

Scattered laughter from the fans sounded as Yui rubbed the back of her head in embarrassment.

"You're right, Ricchan. Oh, this is Ricchan everybody, Ritsu Tainaka!"

Ritsu stood up and bowed, and then gestured towards the keyboard to her right.

"Up next is Mugi-chan, on keyboard!"

Mugi jumped up and down as the crowd started cheering "Mugi! Mugi! Mugi!"

"Thank you everyone, you're amazing!" shouted Mugi into her microphone.

"And finally, we have Azunyan on guitar!"

Their kohai Azusa blushed deeply as everyone cheered in her direction, and she gave a stiff bow and smiled nervously.

"And this is Giita, everyone, and Mio's bass is named ElizaBass, and Azunyan's…"

"YUI!" screamed the four other girls.

"Heehee, whoops, I forgot" said Yui.

"Alright everyone, this'll be our last song of the night. We're so thrilled that we were given this chance to play at Budokan, it's unbelievable. When we first started this band, we were just four girls who didn't sound all that good. We'd eat snacks and be lazy, even when we were supposed to be practicing. When Azunyan joined, we were still lazy, but sometimes Azunyan was strict and we practiced, but then we got lazy again. Heehee. Still, over the years, I couldn't imagine playing with anyone else besides these girls, my friends. And now, a year after we finished high school, we've achieved our goal of reaching Budokan! So thank you Ui, thank you mom and dad! Thank you Sawa-chan!

Thank you, everyone!

Once again, we're AfterSchool Tea Time, and this is…

FUWA

FUWA TIMEEEEE!"

….

….

…..

….

…

.

Beep…beep….beep…..beep…

The monitor beeped gently in the white curtained room. Flowers stood on a nightstand next to the motionless figure of a brown haired girl, one arm attached to an IV drip unit, and the other arm with a heart monitor attached to her finger. Her brown hair fell over her eyes, making it look like she had only fallen asleep moments ago.

It had been three years since Yui Hirasawa had been involved in a huge car accident, which left her in a coma ever since. She was on her way to her freshman orientation, when she had stopped to pet a cute dog she found on the side of the road. A car ran out of control, veering into the sidewalk and hitting Yui. She had been in the hospital ever since that day, even as her best friend Nodoka graduated from high school and her sister became a senior in high school. Ui and Nodoka visited every day, though it was tough on them with each visit.

Ui walked down the hospital hallway alongside her parents, with a new set of flowers to replace the ones in her sister's room. When she had heard the news of her sister's accident, she locked herself in Yui's room and wouldn't come out all day, not when it was time to eat or when her parents begged her to come out. Since that day, she would go to her sister's side and tell her all the things about school, and her friends, even though she knew her sister might never reply back to her. She hadn't cried, not since that day, not even once…

The nurses let her parents in first, and then Ui would go in afterwards. Their parents knew that this was toughest especially on Ui, because she adored her big sister and loved her with all her heart. When it was Ui's turn, she quietly tiptoed into her Big Sis's room, and went to replace the flowers by her bed.

"Hey there Big Sis…" said Ui quietly. "Today I had a talk with our teacher. She said that my grades are good enough to make the national university…I didn't know if I should apply there, so I wanted to ask you first. What do you think?"

There was no reply, just as there hadn't been for three long, quiet years…

"Hey, Big Sis, you would have been in college by now…maybe you would have even gotten into the same university as Nodoka-chan if you tried hard enough…or if not you could have gone to that all-girls university, and then maybe I could follow you whichever you chose…"

Her voice shook as she spoke, almost to herself, not knowing if she'd ever hear her big sister's voice again. She could not hold back the tears any longer…tears that had been held back for three years, suddenly became too much to handle, and they spilled from her eyes onto the white bedsheets. She cried for her sister, for the big sister that she looked up to and loved more than anything.

She collapsed crying at the foot of the bed, too overwhelmed with grief to stand.

"Big Sis….I miss you….please…come back to us…"

…..

….

…

Beep…beep…beep…

For the longest time, nothing but the beep of the monitor…

"Big Sis…" cried Ui.

…..

…

…

..

"U…..Ui….?"

"Huh?"

Wiping away tears, she looked up and saw something that she didn't think she'd ever see again.

Her sister's eyes, finally open after a long slumber…

Wiping her eyes again on her sleeves, she stared in disbelief.

"Big Sis…?"

Yui's eyes were open, though she hadn't the strength to sit up. Ui crawled along the side of the bed and clasped her sister's outstretched hand. The hand felt weak and brittle, as if the muscles had all but disappeared.

"Big Sis…you're awake…"

In the background the beeping of the monitor grew ever slower, unbeknownst to Ui.

Beep….beep…beep…..beep…

"Hey…..Ui….guess what…?"

"What is it, Sis?"

"We…finally made it to Budokan….we finally….made it…." she whispered, putting all her energy into smiling at a very tearful Ui.

Beep…..beep…beep…..

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII….

* * *

Notes: As you have read, this is an alternate universe where the entire series is simply a dream from a coma that Yui fell into after an accident (NOT my original idea, btw) I decided on this storyline while scouring the internet for ideas for stories. This topic had been discussed on forums before, I just gave my own take on the subject, plus I wanted to try something out of my comfort zone. Please give me feedback, I really wanna know how this one turned out, thanks!

~Andrew


End file.
